


【源藏】狼与兔

by Bloodogma



Series: 源藏 [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodogma/pseuds/Bloodogma
Summary: Alpha·白兔源 x Omega·狼少主甜食PWP
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Series: 源藏 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834009
Kudos: 12





	【源藏】狼与兔

弱肉强食的世界里容得下任何一个错误吗？

在十五岁的半藏心中，答案是否定的。  
作为岛田家这个庞大黑道帝国的未来继承人，他是这个精密运作的巨型机械中等待指令的最重要一环，大名的幕僚与家臣都为他们的少主铺陈好了未来的道路，而他也从未令任何人失望过，日复一日地参与机器的运作，完美地履行了所有应尽的义务——从小到大都保持着理所应当的优秀。  
他是狼族的骄傲，即使还是少年年纪，却已经学会了苍柏劲松一般的沉稳和疾风闪电般的果敢，现在只用等他成年，然后毫无差错地顺利分化成一个强大的ALPHA，从垂垂老矣的父亲手中接过家族的大权。

直到大名带回了一个凭空出现的少年，告诉半藏，这是他素未谋面的弟弟。  
半藏还记得那时仍是风和日丽的早春，院子里的红豆杉翠绿欲滴，葱兰刚绽了几朵出来，明亮的天光将云霞照得透明轻盈，他穿着剑道服，发红的手掌里还紧紧攥着刚经过一场激烈训练的竹刀。晨风温柔地梳理着他深灰色的兽耳与狼尾，他看到面前的父亲身后躲着一个矮小瘦弱的少年，瑟缩恐惧地露出半张脸来，唯有那双红日般的大眼睛色泽明亮。  
他的白兔耳朵在一群狼中显得十分的格格不入，少年半藏皱起了眉毛，他的五官还没有完全张开，却在这种故作严肃的神态中展现出了一种近乎森然冷冽的轮廓，与他天真局促的同父异母兄弟截然不同。

“从今天起，源氏就是你的弟弟了。”  
大名将拢在大袖中的手掌抽出来，催促般拍了拍那只幼兔的肩膀，但源氏的双耳却耷拉着，似乎十分惧怕他看起来不近人情的兄长，半藏本来也不是普通的少年，他并不喜欢别人亲近他，如果能让人因畏生敬，会令他有更多莫名的成就感。

“是，父亲。”  
半藏将竹刀插在脚下飞石间隙中的泥土中，他掌握着剑柄，用疏离的目光审视着陌生的弟弟。如此脆弱胆怯的生物，没有锋利的爪牙，也没有嗜血的本能，即便是成年后分化为ALPHA也不会有太高的地位，迟早都会在剑拔弩张的争斗中丧命于其他猛兽的利齿之下。半藏居高临下的目光让源氏更是一言难发，他摇了摇毛发蓬松的狼尾，在大名将不停回头的源氏一把推过来时握住了他的掌心，沉默地将他带进了道场中。

在一天天的朝夕相处中，半藏渐渐接受了这个从天而降的弟弟的存在，也发现了源氏并非他初见时认为的那般软弱而惹人厌恶，他仅仅是一个从小被母亲保护在平凡家庭中的孩童而已，有着同龄人应有的天真与朝气，跟他比起来，半藏反而是个真正意义上的异类。

“源氏。”  
没听到源氏的回答，耐性不佳的半藏转过头，用目光诘责着他的走神。而如梦初醒的源氏本来正注视着兄长拉开弓的架势与动作，弓道服的长袖袒露出少年修长的臂膀，上面薄而结实的一层肌肉因为用力而崩出隐约的轮廓，当半藏屏气凝神准备射击的时候，连呼吸都会变得轻微而绵长，他的尖耳朵向后竖起，微微地抖动着，像是在聆听风声。

半藏说：“已经练了半个月了，今天你要是再射不上靶的话，中午饭又能免了。”  
源氏立马从石凳上窜了下来，站直了身子，发出了一声小小的哀嚎，黑发齐肩的少年转过头，丝毫没有饶过他的意思，用下巴点了点放在一旁的和弓，示意源氏拿起它。对于十二岁的源氏来说，即使是特制的弓拉着也非常的费力，他的手颤得厉害，却换来兄长的训斥：“不准晃，拉紧了。”

咬紧了牙的源氏竭力稳住了弓弦，在他松开的一瞬间一切就失控了，他似乎生来没有多少射击的天赋，或者说他的年龄还没能将其展现出来——他又一次脱了靶，甚至那力道不足的竹箭在半路就一头栽进了泥里。

“源氏，看清楚！你到底要多少遍才能学得会？！”  
倏然发怒的半藏转过身迅速地拉满了弦，他松开放出的那一只箭贴着幼弟的脸颊擦过，连带着他墨绿色的围巾一同插入了树干中，惊魂未定的源氏大气都不敢出，睁大了眼睛惊恐地凝视着他，他的动作因为惊吓而僵硬，长耳朵直挺挺地立着，手中的和弓跌落在地上，白皙光滑的面颊上被有一分偏移的箭尖割开了一道血痕。

只要再偏上几寸，那支箭就会贯穿他的喉咙，过早地了结他的性命。  
这件事是无论如何都瞒不住的，即使源氏不告诉任何人，格外疼爱他的大名也能轻而易举的发现异常。因为自己失常的冲动，半藏被关了半天禁闭，当他能够自由活动时已经入夜了。

大名不再急切地想要他们两兄弟亲近，为他们分别安排了老师，将源氏和他隔了开来。但半藏并不觉得自己的行为有何不妥，所以他也不认为自己应该向弟弟道歉，直到源氏入睡后，他还是悄无声息地进入了弟弟的房间。  
莹白的月光透过障子纸变得昏暗了不少，晕在少年源氏的脸庞上，照亮了他的睡颜，半藏一半的身躯浸在光中，另一半则隐在黑暗中，他缓缓跪坐下来，端详着弟弟的面容。源氏和他虽然不是同胞，但却有着颇为相似的长相，少年心事寥寥无几，梦境也都较为轻松，他不像半藏一样少年老成总是板着长脸，睡梦中舒展开的清秀五官不难让人揣测出他将来出众的样貌。

唯独那道伤痕有些突兀。  
半藏拿出怀里的药膏和纱布，难得轻手轻脚地为年幼的弟弟处理了下伤口。他垂下头静静地端详源氏，耳后的黑发就散到了额前，看上去像个雌雄莫辨的清秀少年。半藏的身躯挡住了月色，他拨开源氏额头上细软的黑色碎发，用自己的倒影笼罩住了源氏，像是怀抱着一块易碎的财宝。  
如果这样日复一日下去，源氏终将会成为一个一事无成的弱者，而谁也无法保护他。半藏从来都不是一个会怜悯弱者的人，连他自己都没有察觉到他无意的关心与担忧，从此源氏成了他生活的一部分，即便他不能被打磨成一枚精密完美的零件，半藏也不希望他被当做失败品而淘汰。

然而随着时间的流逝，事实证明了半藏的过虑。

“认真点！源氏，你在东张西望什么！”半藏握着竹刀招招紧逼，敲打的声音急促而响亮，比起他一副认真卖力的模样，与他对招的源氏则显得更加游刃有余。

已经十七岁的源氏与从前相比几乎是天差地别，他出人意料地提前完成了分化，并且成为了一个优秀而凶猛的ALPHA，有些发达的气味腺和比兄长更高大健壮的体魄，即便他本身只是一只白兔。这在他们种族中是十分罕见的情况，大部分杂食或草食的小型哺乳动物都是纤细矮小的，即使是ALPHA也不例外。  
他将一头后翘的短碎发都染成了惹眼的绿色，在度过了懵懂的少年时期后，他的忍术与武道天赋便体现得淋漓尽致，在短短几年内就完成了半藏从小到大的所有课程，但相比起精通各种武技的哥哥来说，他更加擅长用刀。

源氏招架住半藏并不费力，即便是同时进行思考和战斗，也并没有减弱他的反应速度，强壮的臂膀肌肉支撑他迅速地做出各种抵挡动作，他语气轻松地开口：“你脖子受伤了？”  
半藏意识到源氏注意到了他脖颈上缠的一圈绷带，紧张得深灰色的尖长双耳抖了抖，急切地打断：“不管你的事，专心还击！”

“既然哥不愿意告诉我……”  
源氏故作出沮丧的语气，继续单手扛住半藏劈下的竹刀，空出一只手来迅速地结了个印，让咄咄逼人的兄长一刀劈了个空，只剩下一枚落在木地板上的雀羽。  
源氏的气息在一刹间出现在他的身后，这场志在必得的战斗超出了半藏的预料，他睁大了眼，感觉到有一双柔软的唇落在了自己后颈那个敏感的部位，源氏的信息素浓烈到几乎令人窒息。他不在发情期，尚且可以忍受和他的日常互动，但如此近距的接触已经超过了他的承受范围。在双腿发软前，半藏果断地一把抱住了源氏的手臂，给了他一个干净利落的过肩摔。

“哥你真动手啊！”  
重重摔落在地面上的源氏疼得直抽气，他迅速地坐起身揉了揉差点被从不懂手下留情的兄长摔碎的背脊。

“我没告诉过你不要随便靠近我吗？”  
半藏毛发茂密的狼尾巴警觉地竖起，他握着手中的竹刀，敲了敲源氏脑袋旁的地板，示意他赶紧起来继续训练。  
源氏重新站起来，握紧了手中的竹刀，明知故问：“怎么了？发情期到了？”他话还没说完就换来了半藏一个横劈，幸好源氏眼疾手快倒握着刀柄挡下了半藏恼怒的攻击。

其实这话一出口，源氏也觉得有些后悔，这是半藏一直难愈的伤疤，他本是岛田家不二的继承人，但却在性别分化中出现了差错，成为了一个被视作维持家族血统纯正的生育机器——OMEGA，这件事虽然没有太多人知道，但也肯定瞒不过与半藏抬头不见低头见的源氏。  
被冒犯的半藏成了一条暴怒的狼，他用尖牙利爪向源氏发起猛攻，源氏不得不认真地接招，他不再嬉皮笑脸，严肃地用上技巧与经验反击着自己的兄长。而半藏因为意气用事，胜算更小了不少，最后落得被源氏压制的下场，源氏的膂力令人，一刺将竹刀都捅进了树干中，连带着撕裂了半藏如雪的襟口，隐约露出了青黄交错的纹身。

现在他倒是成了当年那个被兄长一箭钉在树上的狼狈少年了。  
半藏拧着眉瞪视着他，但源氏却没有丝毫放开他的意思，他伸出手乘其不备挠了挠兄长的后颈，笑着说：“这次是我赢了，哥哥。我可以走了吗？”  
源氏的手不出意料被兄长迅速地拍开，半藏虽然不愿意放他去玩物丧志，但现在的情况让他必须把多事的弟弟打发走，他小心翼翼地呼吸着，尽量避免吸入源氏的信息素，偏过头摆了摆手说：“走吧，记得晚上回来，父亲安排了家宴，我可没法帮你打圆场。”

像往常一样，源氏随口应付了几句，心不在焉地离开了道场，但半藏知道，无论他玩心有多大，还是分的出轻重缓急的，有关家族的安排，源氏从不无故缺席。

源氏离开后的道场除半藏外阒无一人，这儿本来就是他们兄弟二人专用的场地，在他们武技纯熟后，连授课的老师也都被大名调走了。早春的风还带着几分凉意，但过袖后却丝毫没能带走半藏身体骤然升高的热度，半藏也感觉到了自己的变化，他摸了摸脖子后被绷带遮住的气味腺，那儿像是被阳光长时间灼烧过一样滚烫，如果他再不赶紧服用抑制剂，很快就会因为源氏的信息素而发情。

那他将会成为家族的笑柄和污点，半藏绝不允许这种事有任何发生的可能性。  
他来不及跑回自己的房间了，但是道场的更衣室中也储藏了一些药物以备不时之需，半藏丢下竹刀，燥热让他扯开了自己的衣襟，脚步匆忙地走进了更衣室中。即使道场除了他以外已经空无一人，但为了确保不被任何人看到自己窘迫的模样，半藏还是锁上了门。

半藏在储物柜中翻找了一会，终于找到了一小支独自躺在满是灰尘的抽屉中的口服抑制剂，在现在这种紧急情况，半藏也无暇关心抑制剂是不是过期失效了，利索地将它一饮而尽。如雷的心跳在他胸口鼓噪不停，血液在浑身周游，带着热度横冲直撞，但冷战却又敲打着半藏的脊梁，他喘着气转过身，看着等身镜中的自己。  
结实强壮却不住颤抖的身体，高耸的眉弓下发红的眼眶，汗水浸湿了他雪白的襟口。  
半藏讨厌极了现在自己的模样，他痛恨的生理本能逼迫他雌伏，去渴求同性的压制和侵略。他的后颈仿佛拥有了脉搏，在绷带的束缚下蠢蠢欲动，这让半藏不得不伸手解开了缠在脖颈上的细布。

越来越明显的眩晕感使半藏无法走出储藏室，他只能暂时坐在杂物堆里等待从未有过的不良反应过去。当他将头靠在一个纸箱上时，一股熟悉浓烈的信息素扑面而来，温柔地撩拨挑逗着他的腺体。半藏努力克制住自己双耳的轻颤，从身下抽出了一件剑道服。  
上面都是源氏的气味，这是刚才他离开前换下来的训练服。半藏将黑色的布料揪在手中，一个疯狂且前所未有的念头从他心中滋生出，他闭上了眼，将兄弟的衣物轻轻搭在了脸上，然后他吸入了更多的信息素，让他难堪的冲动变得越来越难以遏止。  
上锁的储藏室像一个与世隔绝的匣子，让半藏可以暂时放下那些无谓的伦理道德和自尊心，他的手探进了裙裤中，握住了兜裆布下已经勃起的性器，手法生疏地揉搓着濡湿的茎头。半藏无可避免地肖想起了源氏比他温度更高的手掌，会如何握住他的阴茎，用何种力度摩擦。

兴许还会坏心眼地摁住他的马眼，像今天练习时一样没大没小的捉弄他，在他耳边用少年清朗又生动的声线明知故问。  
半藏低声呜咽着，蜷缩起了身体，用尾巴拍打着身下的杂物，双腿夹紧了伸向胯间的手厮摩着。他还没有射精，但身体后另一个入口却分泌出了更多的液体，他的OMEGA本性在渴求着ALPHA的征服与插入。为了避免那些不知廉耻的淫液浸湿跨裤，半藏只能将他们都脱了下来，赤裸着下半身，不断地揉搓自己硬得发胀的阴茎。  
他不由自主地回想着有关源氏的一切，包括落在他后颈上的那个吻，但那太过温柔了，还隔着层层叠叠的绷带，显得不痛不痒。他真正想要的是，源氏用雪白的列齿狠狠地撕咬他的腺体，像是反过来折磨猛兽的猎物一样，倒错他们的种族立场。

最终，半藏将脸埋在弟弟的剑道服中，深深呼吸他身上青草的气味和淡淡的汗味，将手指插入了自己的后穴中勉强到达了高潮。错乱的情潮这才有了褪去的征兆，半藏脱力地躺在源氏的衣物上，用他们擦了擦滴到了自己尾巴上的淫液。  
储物室唯一的一盏灯晃得半藏眼前一片发白，他浑身都是薄汗，微微喘息着等待高潮的余韵度过，他能感觉到肠道深处的另一个无法触及的甬道还在饥渴地抽动着，但他尚且可以忍耐，同样的事他从分化成OMEGA开始就已经做过无数次了。

如果只是半藏一个人的发情期，他无论如何都可以想方设法度过，事实上OMEGA的发情期并没有别人说的那么危言耸听，只要没有ALPHA的干预，很快就会结束。  
但他总是抱着某种侥幸，认为源氏仅仅是处于叛逆期的恶作剧才会捉弄他，而当ALPHA的发情期来临时，源氏总是能从他无数的爱慕者中挑出一个心仪的OMEGA的。  
当天的家宴结束后，源氏罕见地没有再偷溜出宅邸，而是早早地回了房间休息，半藏也没有多问。他们的房间在同一处主庭中，是两间隔着走廊互相正对的分院，夜深人静时，身为狼族的半藏总能听清周围的异动。理应已经睡下的源氏却发出了些可疑的声响，半藏听了一会儿，有些放不下心地掀开棉被，坐起身来。

月光将他颀长结实的身形投成一片黑影落在竹塌上，他摇了摇自己的长尾巴，叹了口气，站起来穿过熄了灯的走廊，浅淡的月光为他照明道路，他敲了敲源氏房间的门扉：“你还没睡？”

房间里的窸窣声停了下来，半藏疑惑地皱起眉，又扣了扣门框：“源氏？”

“我进来了……”  
他话音未落就看见障子门被从里一把拉开，一只炙热的手掌擒住了半藏的手腕将他拉进了房间。屋里还燃着烛光，微弱的灯火勾勒出源氏已经出落得极为英俊的五官，他靠木门坐着，光滑的额头上蒙着一层细密的汗珠，粉白的长耳朵无精打采地耷拉着。

“半夜三更你在搞什么鬼？”  
半藏在他身边坐下，余光扫到了源氏被扯乱的衣领和露出的胸膛：“你没事吧，怎么满头大汗的？”  
源氏欲言又止的模样看上去和平时截然不同，他转过脸庞，琥珀色的瞳孔含着莹莹的光，一股浓烈的熟悉的信息素瞬间包围住了半藏。在他被惊动准备起身前，源氏就又握住了他的手，装出副唯一与草食动物沾的上边的无辜神情向他开口：“哥，我想我是发情期到了。”

不情愿对上那双眼睛的半藏“哼”了声，有些僵硬地偏过头：“又不是小孩了，这种事你知道怎么解决吧。”  
他能感觉到源氏信息素的失控，在一个濒临崩溃的ALPHA身边待着无疑是羊入虎口，但半藏的身体却不听从心中萌生的退意，固执地坐在原地，仿佛在响应他内心深处的某种不可言说的期待。  
源氏挠了挠凌乱的碎发，他将另一只沾满自己体液的手藏在了袖子中，声音嘶哑：“可是我已经……无论如何都没有用。”

“是因为种族不同所以发情期的症状也有所不同吗？”  
正襟危坐的半藏能感觉到源氏的热度正在感染他，他的理智已经被OMEGA的本性影响了，逐渐壮大的本能正在怂恿鼓舞他献身，去帮助他未经人事的弟弟解决发情期的烦恼，同时也满足他不可告人的隐欲。

在沉默了片刻后，源氏突然一把拉过兄长的手，放在了自己的身下，他像是鼓足勇气又像蓄谋已久，在半藏耳边说：“帮帮我吧，哥哥。”  
隔着一层单薄柔软的布料，半藏能感受到那根性器的灼热与尺寸，还有衣物被濡湿的触感——源氏从一开始就对他有所肖想。这令半藏像是触及了火舌般收回了手，他严词厉色地低吼：“这么不知羞耻的话也说得出口，你把我当成什么人了，召之即来挥之即去的游女吗？”

源氏匆忙地想解释，看见半藏准备离开，不得不从身后搂住了兄长的脖颈，他将脸深深地埋在半藏的颈窝中，透过眼睫看到昏暗的黄光。

“第一次，也是最后一次，哥你就帮帮我吧……难受得快死了。”  
源氏温热的吐息落在半藏没有缠绷带的后颈上，让他不由自主地战栗起来，他身上的每一根汗毛，每一个细胞，都在渴望和兄弟的结合。

他总是看上去最不近人情，却又是最心软动摇的人。  
让源氏没有料到的是，半藏没有推开他，也没有再责骂他的无理取闹，而是跪了下来，一把扯开了他的衣物下摆。看到源氏连兜裆布都没穿的下体，半藏楞了一下，然后看清楚了他腿间粘稠的精液。

“真是精力旺盛的臭小子。”  
半藏自言自语般骂了一句，然后握住了源氏仍然勃起的粗长阴茎，抹开了上面溢出的白精：“先说好，下不为例，以后自己去找个人解决，反正歌舞伎町那种地方你也没少去。”

没有等到源氏的回答，半藏就将那根深红的性器吞入了口中，打断了弟弟还未出口的话。源氏有力的腰腹因为性欲的刺激而绷出了肌肉的轮廓，他想抚摸兄长柔顺的灰色耳朵，以及他诚实摇动的长尾巴。  
他吐出一口气，眼中只剩下半藏乌黑的发，瘦削的脸颊，浓黑的刀眉，和那双在晦暗烛火中望向他的，深渊一般的双眸。他的兄长用那双他觊觎已久的软唇吸吮，用灵巧的舌抚慰他的阴茎，狼族尖锐的犬齿有时会刮搔过源氏敏感的尿孔，让他的下肢也不住地晃动起来，想抽插半藏湿热的口腔。  
本来他从来没有妄想过自己刻板的兄长会做到如此地步，也许半藏只会因为他的任性妄为教训他，或许被逼无奈用手为他解决，唯独万万没想到半藏会以如此雌伏的姿态舔弄他的性器。

源氏伸出手轻抚着半藏的后颈，他能捕捉到兄长眼中稍纵即逝的迷乱，然后半藏自暴自弃般一口将他的阴茎吞到了根部，被摩擦得发红的唇贴在了源氏胯下黑硬的耻毛上。他的尺寸可不小，半藏几乎要忍着干呕的欲望才能将源氏的阳具吞到喉咙深处。  
突如其来的刺激让源氏不知所措，他将手指插进半藏柔软的黑发间，低声喘息着射了出来，将粘稠的精液灌满了兄长的口腔。

“对不起，哥哥你还好吧？”  
半藏吐出源氏的阴茎，擦了擦嘴角溢出的精液，源氏有些慌张地向他道歉，想替他擦干净溅落在身上的体液，却被恢复了一惯冷漠神情的兄长拒绝了。他压下所有的悸动，故作镇定地站起身，用理智逼迫自己离开这个充斥着ALPHA气息的房间。

“所有问题都解决了，你该睡觉了，就当今晚什么都没发生。”  
他还没拉开门，就被源氏一把摁住了手掌。他的弟弟比他身材高大些，在身后用双臂限制住他的行动并不费力。

“事到如今，你还能当做什么都没发生？就这样回去？”  
“作为OMEGA，难道闻不到我的信息素吗？”  
源氏一边说着，一边将嘴唇贴在了半藏脖子后裸露的肌肤上，他将兄长披肩的黑发撩起，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着腺体的位置，逼迫半藏露出破绽，为了他而败下阵来。然后源氏得寸进尺的手探入了他襦袢的下摆中，掏出了他受到ALPHA信息素影响而勃起的性器。

他已经不是那个目光中充满畏惧的弱小少年了，他突如其来的任性妄为也不是半藏三言两语的恫吓就可以逼退的，他依旧会温柔的撒娇，却有着令人不可抗拒的魄力。

“我还以为你真的能忍住呢，哥哥。”  
源氏轻声笑了起来，用指腹摩挲着半藏正在不断滴出前列腺液的阴茎，让兄长难耐地夹紧了双腿。他的另一只手则剥开了半藏的上衣，露出饱满丰润的胸肌，明知故问：“你想我做些什么呢？”源氏用手指捻住半藏的乳尖，缓慢地揉捏起来：“像这样爱抚他们吗？”

“放手！源氏……”  
连一双尖耳都开始颤抖的半藏努力用严肃的声线喝令源氏停止，但这并不能阻止任何事的发生，源氏将再度勃起的性器隔着棉布，抵在了他的臀缝间，用力磨蹭了几下就让布料夹进其中，若即若离地触碰着半藏未经人事的后穴。

“坦诚点不好吗，哥哥。”  
源氏用温柔的语气游说着半藏，动作却愈发粗暴强硬，他不由反抗地掰过兄长的身体，用手指撬开那张倔强的嘴，用舌纠缠住他的舌，将他拒绝的言辞都堵回腹中。他刻意散发出的浓烈信息素让半藏有一种溺水的错觉，极富侵略性却又包容着他，仿佛在舔舐他全身每一寸皮肤。  
半藏陷入了情爱的陷阱，他昏沉地任由源氏褪去他的衣衫，在灯火下裸露出他诱人而健壮的躯体，他伏趴在雪白的被褥上，像一只等待进攻的野狼，似乎察觉到了自己的股间在兄弟面前暴露无疑，半藏用蓬松的长尾遮住了屁股。  
源氏从懵懂的少年时期就幻想过兄长层层衣物下的身体，但都不如亲眼所见的震撼，他抚摸过那些肌肉的纹理，欣赏他们健康的色泽，将那根遮羞的长尾拨开，低下头舔弄起半藏的后穴。

“源氏……别！”  
半藏想呵斥他，却又不得不闭上嘴，咬紧牙关堵住自己不知羞耻的呻吟，他能感觉到自己的肛口正在被弟弟湿软的舌开拓，每一处褶皱都被抚平，然后深入肠道中，舔弄着敏感的内壁。他的后穴本来就因为信息素的影响而分泌出大量的粘液，很快就为源氏而打开，痉挛着收缩，仿佛渴求着ALPHA的性器刺入，然后用力地抽插深处。  
源氏将身体贴在半藏的背脊上，用手指代替了唇舌，重新插入兄长的后穴中，缓慢地抽动着。他含住半藏抖动的狼耳，坏心眼地咬了咬，不出意料听到了少主羞恼的反抗。

“哥的屁股正紧紧绞着我的手呢，接下来我就要插进去了。”  
“闭嘴……！”  
半藏听到了弟弟比平时更加无礼粗鄙的调情话语，却身不由己地更加兴奋起来，他臂膀的金色狼神纹身上都是细小的汗珠，尽数被源氏舔去，在源氏终于握住性器抵住他乖顺打开的后穴时，一种渴望被侵犯的本能让半藏几乎情动得快要失控。  
纸灯笼中的烛火闪烁了一下，半藏用手肘支撑着身体的重量，感觉到那根肉棍的茎头正在缓缓顶开他狭窄的肠道，用柱身的经络纹路摩擦着敏感的肉壁，黏稠淫乱的绵长水声在寂静的午夜里格外明显刺耳。源氏还贴着他的耳朵说着什么淫语，但半藏只能失控地低声呻吟着，他抬起眼瞳，失神地望向灯火不可企及的房梁之上，落入了一片黑暗的情欲中。

那双握着竹刀与他过招的手掌，正握在他结实鼓胀的胸部上贪婪地揉捏着，胡乱地揉搓过他敏感的乳头。而源氏也不太好过，半藏的反应实在太过激烈，从他一插入开始就失控地收缩着肠道，绞紧了他的性器，但他的耐力有限，很快就被半藏给夹射了。

“哥，你太紧了。”  
射精的冲动不可避免地灌向下身，源氏咬紧了牙关，一把握住兄长的肩头，埋在他身体中的阴茎在深处用力地抽插着，他还未得要领，甚至都没找到半藏腔口的位置，就潦草地射进了肠道中。  
然而半藏也格外地敏感，仅仅如此就被源氏也干射了出来，他被强迫挺起上身，喷出的精液溅落到了胸膛，淋在了深红的肿胀双乳上。源氏将性器埋在他肠道中喘息着，就着浓精搓捏着兄长的乳尖，拨弄小小的乳孔，在他耳边喃喃道：“就像流出的奶水一样。”  
半藏高潮后的身体经不起哪怕一点挑拨，他微颤着想拿来源氏还在他身上作祟的手：“你在说什么胡话，拔出去！”

但源氏看上去并没有丝毫就此罢休的意思，他仍然搂着半藏的大腿内侧，抖了抖长耳朵说：“可是哥哥含着我似乎并不想让我拔出去啊。”  
忍无可忍的半藏侧过头，逆着昏暗的烛火只看到源氏抵在他脖颈的侧脸，橙色的光晕落在他的绿发间，他的眉眼，口鼻，都如同从未见过般惊鸿一瞥，与少年模样相比更陌生，却又熟悉，那双深情的眼中没有从前的懦弱和畏惧，只剩下令人沉溺的爱欲与倾慕。  
受到了如此蛊惑的半藏又在刹那间失去了自己强硬的本意，被源氏摆弄着身体，侧面向他再度打开了双腿。源氏抬起他的一条腿，再度硬起的性器又开始在他已经被操干到湿滑乖训的肠道中横冲直撞，很快就歪打正着探进了他体内另一条甬道中，刺骨的强烈快感惊动了半藏，他的身体猛地抽搐了一下，慌乱道：“别乱来！”

源氏吻了吻手掌中半藏纤细的脚踝，说：“你知道这是不能避免的。”然后他挺腰将阴茎插进甬道更深的地方，反复撑开柔软的腔口。这样的深度使得他将性器整根贯入了兄长的后穴中，阴囊拍击着柔软的会阴，发出淫秽的肉体撞击声响。  
凌乱的黑发散落在半藏的面颊上，源氏低头去吻他颧骨下的凹陷，吻过他失焦的双目，搂紧了他挺翘的臀，用坚硬的性器搅弄敏感的肉口，源氏的气息也十分紊乱，用比对待情人更温柔的低声絮语：“哥你的生殖腔正在吮吸着我，如果我成结了，你会怀上小兔子吗？”  
半藏呜咽着揪紧了身侧的被褥，股间抽搐着被迫接受源氏的抽插，先前射进去的精水都溢了出来，沾染在他灰色的尾巴上，源氏揪住他不断晃动的狼尾，强迫他向着自己将腿张得更开，抚摸着他绷紧的腿根上分明的筋骨。然后源氏毫无悬念地在他的体内成了结，堵住他的腔口，将大量的热精灌注进了他的生殖腔中，半藏抖动着耳朵，嘶哑的叫声中甚至带上了哭腔。

这是他所惧怕的，也是他所期待的事，他成为了自己弟弟的OMEGA，与他合二为一，甚至会为他繁衍子嗣。  
源氏搂住了他宽阔的肩膀，咬破了半藏的腺体，同时完成了两个标记。

“你是我的了，半藏。”

*

“你还在笑什么，赶紧睡觉。”  
“很久没有像小时候一样抱着哥哥睡觉了。”  
半藏背对着源氏，被他搂在怀中，得以掩饰脸上不自觉的发红，他漠然：“要不是你小子以前胆小怕事……”

“我都知道哦，哥哥，你从没讨厌过我。”  
他转过头，正撞见月光下源氏脸上明朗的笑容，散发出莹玉般的光辉，让半藏慌忙地回过身，平复怀中呼之欲出的心动。

“把你的手拿开，别动我的腰带。”  
“兔子的发情期说来就来，我也没办法啊。”


End file.
